The Furious Wizard of Miracle City
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: The Flock of Fury are acting strange from handing out toys at the orphanage to donating their ill-gotten gains to the children's hospital. Now with Zoe Aves beating the snot out of a bully and her mother suddenly out of town, Manny and Frieda must do something weird; asking Zoe what is going on. Rated T for now, Subject to change later.


The Furious Wizard of Miracle City.

By: Blur the Hedgehog.

Disclaimer: Blur the Hedgehog does not own Harry Potter nor El Tigre. They belong to their respective owners and subsidiaries. Thank you.

Summary: The Flock of Fury are acting strange from handing out toys at the orphanage to donating their ill-gotten gains to the children's hospital. Now with Zoe Aves beating the snot out of a bully and her mother suddenly out of town, Manny and Frieda must do something weird; asking Zoe what is going on.

Chapter One: The Flock's New Member.

A bright red steam train slowly chugs up to the platform of The King's Cross Station. Children walk off the train and are greeted by their families with warm smiles and hugs. This is a happy moment for all, except one. Dressed in clothes that were clearly sized to fit an elephant seal was the boy known as Harry Potter. As his bright green eyes stare longingly at the displays of affection around him, jealous thoughts entered his mind after getting passed his messy black hair. ' _Don't think that way, Potter!_ ' he reprimanded himself as he shook his head. ' _Being jealous of others is not going to change what I have now._ ' Dread quickly started to weigh him down as he made his way to the barrier separating the platform from the rest of the station. His pace was similar to those on death row. He was heading back to the Dursely's, a family he had the misfortune of being related to. For ten years of his life they had lied to him, about his family, his scar and his powers. It wasn't until the giant of a man named Hagrid broke into the shack and handed him his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He learned that he was a wizard, that his parents died to protect him from a magical terrorist and he was famous for surviving an instant death curse. A small ember of happiness rose in his chest as he remembered what else he gained. Two new best friends by the names of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The ember became a small flame as he thought of the fact his relatives didn't know he couldn't do magic out of school. Harry chuckled a bit as he made his way to the pick-up area of the station. He looked around the lot and didn't see his uncle's car anywhere. ' _I should have known they would make me find my own way home._ ' He growled to himself.

"Excuse me young man," a kind and caring voice said from his right. He turned and saw a woman wearing a black business suite and sunglasses. She was at least twice as tall as he was and her motherly tone seemed out of place with the no-nonsense appearance she had. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes that's me," Harry said nervously and seemed to get his guard up. "Who are you?"

"Martha Smith of the Child Welfare Service." The now identified woman said as she offered her hand for him to shake.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked as he shook her hand.

"Didn't your deputy headmistress tell you?" Martha asked only to receive a negative head shake. "Seems like that is another thing to add to the investigation." She muttered softly. "Anyway, I'm here to take you to your temporary home until such time as your cousin comes to pick you up."

"Why am I going to a temp-home?" Harry asked as he walked with Ms. Smith, "Has something happened to the Dursley's? what cousin are you talking about?"

"Your aunt and uncle were in an accident." Smith stated as they approached a black minivan. Her words seemed to cause Harry to freeze. He seemed to be on auto piolet as he stowed his trunk into the back of the van and secured the cage of his feathered friend as well. "It happened about three months ago. Your aunt and uncle were driving home from a late night out on the town." She stated as she helped him into the front passenger seat. "The blood tests that were done showed they were under the influence at the time." She was a little irritated about that and got into the driver seat. "Your uncle drove off a bridge and right into the river."

Even though Harry had no love for his relatives, he still didn't want them dead. So with now great surprise he asked, "Are they dead?"

' _Your too good for them, kid._ ' Smith thought then said, "They are still alive. After they got fished out of the river, an investigation was launched." She looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye, "Want to know what was found?"

"What?" harry asked tilting his head.

"Several years of complaints about your care from your teachers at primary school were on record." The shocked look on Harry's face told her what he was thinking. "Yes Harry, the teachers at your school, five to be exact, as well as faculty members, seven in this case, had filed concerned reports to the administration." She then shook her head sadly, "However, for some reason or another, they were either lost or destroyed." Her tone then gained a bit of self-loathing to it. "A few of them did manage to make it to my office. How my office missed them for so long is something I don't know, but the situation has been remedied." She paused and took a few breaths to calm herself. "You home was investigated and we found…" she paused again to keep her professional appearance, "We found the cupboard you were forced into for ten years." She took another calming breath and continued, "Bottom line, they have been deemed unfit to raise you nor your cousin Dudley. They are in custody awaiting trial." She then chuckled, "With any luck your uncle will have some big guy named Bubba as his cell mate." That got an amused snort out of Harry. "If you want we can record your testimony for the court if you don't want to have to deal with them anymore."

"I would like that, thank you." Harry stated with a smile.

"Alright then," smith said with a nod, "I guess this brings us to the topic of your placement. Normally you would be sent to live with your next of kin. Your aunt Marge Dursley was contacted and had agreed to take Dudley but had very adamantly refused to take you." A look of pure disgust formed on her face, "Now this is just between us but she is the most… uh… unpleasant woman I have ever met." She censored herself for Harry's sake.

"I think it might be a defining trait that the Dursley's have." Harry sighed as he felt sorry for her experience.

"No arguments from me." Smith said, "Anyway, we did some digging and found some living relatives on your mother's side. Your cousins are a rather well off family in Mexico, in fact the one picking you up is an art teacher in the school where she lives. They have agreed to take you in."

"Mexico?!" Harry asked in shock. ' _I'm going to have to move to Mexico. I'm going to have to move away from Hogwarts. What about Ron, Hermione, or Hagrid? Do they even have a magical education system in Mexico?_ '

"Calm down Harry." Smith said seeing the boy's panic. "The deputy headmistress at your school, Hogwarts I believe it was called, had sent our office a list of schools you could enroll in if you did not want to go to the institute your cousin got to."

"What are the names of my cousins?" Harry asked feeling a little relieved.

(Meanwhile!)

It had been an odd couple of weeks for the citizens of Miracle City and the ones who were most confused were the Rivera Family. Currently the youngest of the Rivera's was talking to his friend about what had happened. "I'm telling you Frieda," the curly haired boy stated to his friend as they attended their last day of school, "Something really screwy is going on, I just know it."

"Really," the blue haired girl asked tilting her head. "Like what?"

(Flashback!)

At the start of the odd two weeks, Rodolfo Rivera A.K.A White Pantera was chasing down Carmelita Aves A.K.A Voltura after she had stolen a large amount of money from one of the many banks in the city. The masked hero chased the bird themed villainess across the roof tops until he saw her suddenly stop. Thinking this was his chance he made a daring leap only for her to dive straight down causing him to slam into a wall. He fell onto an awning and using the reflexes from his namesake landed on his feet on the street. "You cannot escape justice evil doer!" he shouted at the admittedly attractive criminal. "I, White Pantera, will…"

"Have to call a time out here." Voltura stated interrupting the no doubt well-rehearsed speech. "I have urgent business to take care of here." She thumbed over her shoulder at the building behind her.

"The Miracle City Orphanage?" the cat themed hero asked/read, "What sort of business would someone like you have here?" Instead of answering, she attached one of the bags she was carrying to the side of the stairs with a bird themed device then proceeded to walk up the stairs and knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a shy woman in a simple sundress.

"Hola," the woman said quietly her voice barely above a whisper, "How may I help you, sinorita?"

"I am here to see the children." Voltura stated causing the hero behind her to get a worried expression.

"Oh yes of course." The shy one said as she opened the door wide. "Would you and your friend like to come inside?"

"He is more of an acquaintance than a friend." Voltura stated glancing over her shoulder. "However, yes we would." White Pantera followed cautiously and quickly. They followed the Matron to the playground out back.

"Children," the Matron said getting the young ones' attention, "We have a couple of guests here to see you all."

"Awe!" Voltura said as she looked at the gathered kids. "You are all so cute." She then placed the bag she was carrying on the ground. "I brought you all somethings that might brighten up your days while you wait for new mommies and daddies." From the bag she then pulled out…

(Flashback end!)

"A toy?!" Frieda asked with a look of surprise. It was like her whole world was turned upside down. "You mean to tell me she was handing out toys to the orphans?"

"It shocked dad pretty bad too." Manny stated still not believing it himself. "It is kind of cool how dad learned that his Boots of Bravery could help him detect someone's intent without having to touch them with his boots." The scratched his head and remembered what his dad said, "The whole time they were handing out the toys, he never once felt any ill intent toward the kids. When they were back on the street, she punched dad in the face and shouted 'Time in!' then blasted off with the money she stole."

"Wow." That was all Frieda could say as she sat down on a bench at their school's playground. "What else has you confused?"

(Flashback.)

At the start of the second odd week, a rather elderly man in black wearing a golden sombrero was strolling down the street. An armored truck drove passed him and parked out in front of a bank. Four muscular men in riot armor exited the heavy metal vehicle and opened the back. Inside were piles of money bags that brought a tear to the wicked man's eye. "Is a thing of beauty." As he reached up to his hat and activated something. He was then pulled up into his hat as the brim stretched vertically. The bottom of the hat soon formed a pair of legs and lower torso. A pair of mechanical pincer arms extended out and snapped twice. The top swelled into a large red dome with cat ears and the old man was now shown to be at the controls of the now identified mechanical robot suite. "Puma Loco!" the old man proclaimed ready to steal the money and possibly the armored car as well. Puma then fired off a set of gas missiles that exploded and knocked out the guards. As he approached the armored car he was then spun around by a black blur.

"Nothing is more relaxing than an unprotected armored car." A woman's voice stated as the blur stopped in front of the car. The blur turned out to be the elderly member of the Flock of Fury, Lady Gobbler. "I take this." She hooked her cane into the corners of a conveniently placed tarp in the back and started to fly up.

"Drop loot, you shriveled up buzzard." Puma growled as he transformed the claws into mini-guns. "I be having dibs, I here first."

"You right." Lady Gobbler sighed, "I let you have it." She then spun around hitting puma in the chest sending him flying with the giant loot bag. She then blasted off as puma pulled himself out of a dress shop with the mech now wearing a pink and frilly dress.

"You no get away!" puma shouted and took off after her causing the dress to fall to the ground undamaged. He caught up to Lady Gobbler and growled, "Give me the money." He was then smashed again by the loot bag and into the ground.

"Quiet you!" Gobbler said quietly, "Is hospital zone." The building she was above was the Miracle City Children's Hospital. She then flew inside and stopped at the receptionist's desk. "Am here to make donation." Gobbler stated, "Hope is enough." She then shoved the loot bag at the shocked girl and left.

(Flashback end!)

"Grandpapi said that it was the greatest test of villainy ever." Manny stated holding his arms out unintentionally catching a soccer ball that was aimed for his head. "He couldn't do it he couldn't bring himself to steal the money from the children's hospital." Suddenly a scream of agony was heard and Manny turned to the noise and saw the brute Spike giving a wedgy to a little kid. Manny was about to intervene when something happened that nearly fried his brain.

"Leave him alone, Spike!" came the voice of one Zoe Aves AKA Black Cuarvo. She was currently glaring at spike but all she got was a laugh from the brute. "Or else I'll make you."

"What are you gonna do?" Spike chortled. His answer was the dark clad girl sliding between his legs and hopping onto his back. She then took hold of his under wear with both hands and heaved with all her might.

"How do you like it you Neanderthal!" Zoe shouted above the bully's scream of pain. He then started to buck around like a bronco trying to throw the girl off. However, she kept her balance and even steered him into the lockers a few time. "Uhg." She lamented after crashing into a fourth set of lockers knocking the bully out. "I'm going to need to wash my hands in acid, twice."

"Frieda," Manny asked blinking a few times, "You saw that too, right?" all she could do to show she was paying attention was nod dumbly. "Oh good it's not just me." The bell rang signaling the next class was about to start. That class was the art class however when they got there they saw that the usual teacher was not there. "Mom?!" Manny exclaimed as he saw his mother at the black board.

"Hola mijo." Maria Rivera stated with a smile. "I can tell by your face you were not expecting me here." Manny nodded and had the question of why on his face. "Well, Mrs. Aves had to take a leave of absence. If you want the whole story I'm sure your friend Zoe could tell you."

"Friend might be stretching our relationship status." Zoe stated as she leveled a heated glare at Manny. "However I suppose I could tell you as there will be a change to the number of attendees to this school next year." The class then gasped. "My family is going through some difficult issues. A couple of weeks back we were contacted by some people in England telling us a cousin of ours had died."

"Oh my," one of the girls in the class gasped, "I am so sorry about your lose."

"Thanks," Zoe stated sweetly, "She was my mom's favorite cousin. Her name was Lilly Potter or Lilly Evans as mom knew her growing up. She called her Lirio del tigre (Tiger Lily) on account of her temper if you got her mad enough. She passed away eleven years ago."

"Hold on a second." Frieda said earning a growl from Zoe, "Your cousin was a Brit!"

"Yes she was and we still do." Zoe stated a little more harshly. "There is Lilly's older sister Petunia and her family. Mom lost contact with Lilly after she got a wedding invitation. Said she was marrying a lord of some sort."

"Why did it take so long for the authorities to tell you she died?" Manny asked with a little less tact than he hoped he was using.

"They could not determine the cause of death, an investigation was never conducted, and next of kin was never notified." Zoe said ignoring the rude tone. "The only thing that happened was the placement of Lilly's one-year-old son."

"Whoa," one of the more ecofriendly kids said, "That is some harsh luck, man."

"Yes, it is." Zoe sighed then started to frown. "Recently, some issues have arisen as to Petunia's qualifications as a care giver in general."

"What?!" Frieda asked/exclaimed, "Are you saying they abused him? Like they beat the snot out of him?"

"From what the investigators could determine," Zoe stated as she seethed silently about a family member being hurt, "The Dursleys are all about image. They would never do anything to him that would be seen by the public. They starved him emotionally if not also physically. They also made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years." The class gasped at that.

' _ **That is worse than evil!**_ ' Manny imagined his grandfather's reaction.

"Mom said that Petunia was always jealous of Lirio del tigre." Zoe stated, "Lilly was more beautiful than her, more talented, got excepted into a privet boarding school and married up in the world." She shrugged, "Petunia never stood out. She was, for lack of a better term, normal. She seemed to take some sort of weird pride in that fact and started to call Lilly a freak."

"That is no way to treat famillia!" Maria stated finally. In her hand was the powdered remains of the piece of chalk she was using on the black board. "I hope something is being done for the little one."

"That is what my mom is taking care of right now." Zoe said with a real smile on her face. "She is currently working with the British embassy and child services to secure custody of our cousin. Mom left for London to finalize the paper work and bring him home."

"I am sure everyone will do their best to make him feel welcome." Maria said with a smile then turned the maternal gaze up to eleven as she stared at Manny. "Isn't that right, Mijo?"

"Si mom," Manny said as a chill ran down his spine, "I will do everything in my power to make him feel welcome, THIS I SWEAR!" he finished his nervous words with a confident stance and tone. "So, what is your cousin's name?" he asked and everyone voiced agreement to the question.

"His name," Zoe said with a smirk, "Is Harry Potter."


End file.
